Life of Amber Lupin year two
by Amber Jones 11
Summary: Well things are starting to get better well,until the school is about to close or...  "Hey Amber!"George said.  "Hello George!"I said.  "Listen...this last days I have not felt what I felt before for you and...I think it is over."He said.  "NO!Please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just in case you haven't read my first story I advice you not to read this one first.**  
>I was so excited to go to Hogwarts again I didn't missed George or Fred or even Ally because dad always took me to the Weasleys' or Ally's house. The summer was great I had the time to know my dad. Dad was so excited that I went to Hogwarts again he had so many good memories. He took me to the Burrow and left me there one afternoon exactly one month to go to Hogwarts.<br>"Hello, guys," I said.  
>"Hi," George,Fred and Ron said together.<br>"Hey," Ally said.  
>"You came late but, this night we are going to rescue Harry," Fred said.<br>"He hasn't been answering his letters," Ally said. "Hermione wanted to come, but since she's in France, I don't think she can help that much."  
>"Sure I want to go but where?" I said.<br>"Little Winging," Ally said. We all looked at her and she said, "What? I can't do a little research to find out where Harry lives?"  
>Fred shook his head in affection and draped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.<br>"Just wait are we going to rescue him or something?" I asked.  
>"Yep," George said grabbing my hand.<br>"OK, lets go then," Ron said.  
>In case you don't know who I am, I'm Amber Lupin, daughter of Remus Lupin and Isabel Dare. My best friend is Allison "Ally" Black, and George Weasley is my boyfriend. I'm also friends with George's twin, Fred Weasley, his brother, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. I'm 12 and going to Hogwarts for my second year in September.<br>We went inside the car Fred and George in front, (George driving) Ally, Ron, and I in the back. (At the back four people could fit, come on it is magic!)  
>"Hi, how are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked when we arrived.<br>"Ron, Fred, George, Ally, Amber," Harry said really surprised.  
>"What are you waiting for? Pack up!" I said. Harry got his trunk from under his bed. Ron hooked a hook to Harry's window bars.<br>"You better back up. We are taking out the bars," Ron said.  
>After Harry backed up, Ron told George, "Let's go."<br>George drove the car to the side and the bars fell off. Fred made the trunk open so that Harry could put his trunk inside the trunk.  
>"Potter!" we heard Harry's uncle scream.<br>George made the car go to the side so that Harry could come inside the car.  
>Harry jumped on the car, but his uncle grabbed his leg. Ally and I grabbed his arms and pulled him into the car.<br>"Drive!" Ron said really scared for his best friend.  
>Finally, Ally and I got Harry in the car and George drove off. Ally and Harry looked back and started laughing.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>Ally, too busy laughing, pointed to the window. What I saw got me laughing, too.<br>Harry's uncle had fallen out of the window and was now doing a somersault in the air to the ground. He landed on the bushes on his bum.  
>"By the way, Harry, happy birthday," Ron said.<br>"Happy 12th B-day," Ally said cheerfully. We all looked at her and she sighed. "B-day means birthday. Why I became best friends with Gryffindors and the girlfriend of one, too, I will never know."  
>"That's what you get from becoming a Ravenclaw, love," Fred told her, kissing her cheek.<br>"If I would've known that Ravenclaw had a perverted guy that tries to to hit on me," Ally muttered, "I would've told the Sorting Hat I wanted to be in Gryffindor."  
>"What?" Fred asked, looking at her. "Who are trying to hit on you?"<br>"No one important," Ally said, "just Michael Corner."  
>It was a long night we had to travel all night when we were finally arriving to the Burrow it was already the morning.<br>When we were entering the Burrow. We had to be really quiet because Mrs. Weasley didn't liked that they used the car.  
>"Come on," George said.<br>"It is not much,but it's home," Ron said.  
>"It is brilliant!" Harry said.<br>Ally laughed. "That was what I said. But since I was two, I said, 'This is cool'."  
>Then Mrs. Weasley appeared suddenly. "Where have you been?"<br>Fred, George, and Ron looked at what they were eating and hid them. Boys.  
>"Amber, Ally, Harry! How wonderful to see you, dears," she told Harry, Ally, and I.<br>"Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen. Of course I don't blame you three," Mrs. Weasley said.  
>"They were starving him, Mum. There were bars on his window," Ron said.<br>"Well,you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley. Come on children, time for spot of breakfast."  
>When we sat down, Mrs. Weasley said, "Here we are children. Now,tuck in. That's it, there we go."<br>"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked.  
>"Yes, dear, it was on the cat," said.<br>Ginny looked at Harry and her eyes became huge.  
>"Hello," Harry said really happy.<br>Ginny without words she went running upstairs. George, Fred, and I looked at each other and started laughing. Ally scowled and hit her boyfriend on the arm. Fred rubbed his arm and shut up.  
>"What did I do?" Harry asked worried.<br>"Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying, really," Ron said.  
>Ally scowled at Ron. "You're not one to talk," she snapped. "You had your three-year crush on that witch of <em>Witch Weekly<em>."  
>Ron shut up and stuffed a sausage in his mouth.<br>"Morning, Weasleys," Mr. Weasley said.  
>"Morning, Dad," Fred, George, and Ron said together.<br>"Morning, Mr. Weasley," Ally and I said together.  
>"What a night. Nine raids. Nine!" Mr. Weasley said.<br>"Raids?" Harry asked Ron.  
>"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating," Ron said.<br>"Well, now," said. "When did Harry get here?"  
>"This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night," said.<br>"Did you really? How did it go?" is that cool dad that loves adventure.  
>"Well..." we all were about to say when Mrs. Weasley hit her husband on the arm.<br>"I mean- That was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you."He said changing completely his mind. Ally, Fred, George, and I stifled our laughter.  
>"Now, Harry, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" asked Harry, putting a piece of bacon in his mouth.<br>"Oh, um," Harry was about to say when the owl, Errol, was arriving.  
>"Well,that'll be Errol with the post," Mrs. Weasley said.<br>We watched as Errol came when suddenly...  
>...Errol crashed into the window.<br>All of us winced. That must have hurt.  
>"Fetch it, will you, Percy, please?" Mrs. Weasley asked him her third eldest son. Percy stood up and said, "Errol." Errol flew back to the open window and I heard Ron tell Harry, "He's always doing that."<br>"Look, it's our Hogwarts letters. They've sent us Harry's as well," Percy said, handing everyone their gave it to me and I started reading.  
>Second-Year Students Will Require:<br>_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>Break with a Banshee<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>Gadding with Ghouls<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>Holidays with Hags<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>Traveling with Trolls<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>Voyages with Vampires<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>Wanderings with Werewolves<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>Year with the Yeti<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
>"The spell books alone are very expensive," Fred said.<br>"We'll manage" said. "There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley."  
>Later that day, when we were all wearing our cloaks with the Gryffindor coat of arms (except Ally, who was wearing the Ravenclaw coat of arms), getting ready to "Floo" travel, whatever that is.<br>"Here we are go first, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, holding out the flower pot to Harry.  
>"But Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum," Ron said. Ron, always the helpful friend of Harry.<br>"Floo Powder?" I asked George.  
>"Yes just wait and you will see," George said.<br>"You go first, Ron, so that Harry can see how it's ," Mrs. Weasley said, holding the flower pot to him.  
>"Diagon Alley," Ron said. He threw the powder to the floor and he disappeared in a green fire. I looked at George, but he was smiling like this was completely normal.<br>"You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on. Remember to speak loud and clear, really clear." said.  
>"Diagonally," Harry said. He disappeared into green fire.<br>"Wasn't it Diagon Ally?" I asked George.  
>"Yes, he go it wrong," George said.<br>"You are next Fred," said.  
>"See you in a bit, people," Fred exclaimed. Ally rolled her eyes and pushed him to the fireplace.<br>"Diagon Ally," Fred said. He disappeared into green flames.  
>"Your turn, Amber," said.<br>I got really scared it was my first I did it.  
>"Diagon Ally," I said.<br>I appeared right next to Fred and he pulled me to a side before George came. When he did, I pulled him aside and then Ally appeared. Fred pulled her up and got her out of the way.  
>When everyone appeared, we noticed that Harry wasn't here.<br>"Where is he?" Ally asked, worried. She noticed Fred curling his hands into fists. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and assured him, "I do _not_ like him, Fred. He's like a brother to me." Fred relaxed and uncurled his fists.  
>Went to this library were Hermine's parents were there there was this man who all girls thought he was hot but he was disgusting!<br>Then suddenly Harry appeared with Hermione.  
>"Oh, Harry thank goodness you are alright. We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far." Mrs. Weasley said.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart," a man said.  
>"Here he is!" said, smoothing her hair.<br>"Mum fancies him," George whispered in my ear.  
>"Make way there, please. Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl. This is for <em>Daily<em> _Prophet_," the photographer said.  
>They started taking pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart when he noticed Harry was there.<br>"It can't be. Harry Potter?" Lockhart said.  
>The photographer immediatly said "Harry Potter! Excuse me, madam." And he took a photo Lockhart and Harry together. Harry looked like he just wanted to get out of Lockhart's arm. After the picture he gave Harry the collection of his work. When we were about to go outside.<br>"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?Famous Harry Potter. Can't go into a bookshop without making the front page. Hello, Amber," Malfoy said he was good to me for a reason I think he liked me or so because he trated me really good..  
>"Leave him alone," Ginny said.<br>"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend," Malfoy said.  
>"Now, now, Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter, Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him closely to see his scar. "Your scar is a legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."<br>"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer," Harry said. Ally smiled smugly at Ron.  
>"You most be very brave to mention his name," Lucius said. "Or very foolish."<br>"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione and Ally said at the same time. Great minds think alike.  
>"And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they? Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions..." Mr. Malfoy grabbed Ginny's book from her cauldron, "tatty,secondhand book. You must be Weasleys. By the way hello Amber. I have heard all good things about you," Lucius said. "And, you are...?" he asked Ally.<br>"Allison Black," she responded.  
>"Ah, yes, the blood traitor that beat Draco in every test," he said, giving Malfoy a sharp look. "Why is that?"<br>"Maybe because I'm a Ravenclaw, the house that actually _studies,_ and he's in Slytherin, the house that doesn't give a damn about studying," Ally said.  
>"It's mad in here. Let's go outside," Mr. Weasley said.<br>"Well, well, well. Weasley senior," Lucius said.  
>"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said.<br>"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime." He looked at Ginny's secondhand book. "But judging by the state of this, I'd say 's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"Lucios said.  
>"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard,Malfoy." said.<br>"Clearly. Associating with Muggles." Mr. Malfoy said, putting the books back where they belong. "And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work. Bye, Amber."  
>"See you at school," Malfoy said to Harry in a bad way.<br>"See you at school, Amber," he said in a really sweet way. It sicken me. George tighten his grip on me that I winced.  
>After the month finished, we were off to Hogwarts.<br>" on," Mr. Weasley said.  
>"The train will be leaving at any moment," Mrs. Weasley said.<br>"Fred, George, Amber, Ally, Percy, you go first," said.  
>Fred went in followed by George followed by me then Ally and at last Percy. We went an seat down this time Harry and Ron didn't appeared but we had leave already. I felt asleep when I heard.<br>"Isn't that your dad's car? Wait a moment is that Harry dangling from the car?" I heard Ally scream.  
>I waked up and saw the car. Harry was dangling from the car, just like Ally said, but then Ron pulled him up, so everyone of us got relaxed. The train stopped and we had finally arrived to Hogwarts I waked up and George grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up(in a sweet way) because I was sleepy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat sang its song and sorted the first years. Ginny went to Gryffindor, and some girl names "Lovegood, Luna" went to Ravenclaw. Ally seemed to like her.  
>We went to have dinner and, like always, I sat next to George and Fred.<br>"Can you pass me a apple? Please George?" I said.  
>"Are you sure you just want one? I can give you a million if you want." George said and gave me as I asked him one. The dinner time was over and we all went to our rooms like I was used to with George.<br>"Bye, good night." He said.  
>"Bye good night ."I said. And I went to sleep brushed my teeth and drank a little bit of water<br>The next morning we went to breakfast when I seated next to George and Fred I saw Malfoy pointing at me to one of his friends George tighten his grip on me that I winced.  
>"Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I heard Ally whisperyell at Harry and Ron. "What on earth were you thinking? When we saw Harry dangling from the car, I was dying with worry! Harry, don't you have an owl?"  
>Harry nodded.<br>"Then why didn't you just send a letter to school? It was incredibly foolish, you could've crashed! Oh, right, you already crashed in the Whomping Willow!"  
>"Ally," Fred said, "what they did was just for a little fun."<br>"Fred," Ally sighed. "I love you and all, but let me act like your mother in peace. Or else you'll be hexed to the oblivion. I'm not Ravenclaw for nothing."  
>Fred gulped and didn't answer. Ally nodded in sastification and turned to Harry and Ron. "If you two do something like that again, you'll be murdered in your beds! Now, if you excuse me, Luna is waiting for me."<br>Ally walked back to the Ravenclaw table and continued eating breakfast like nothing happened.  
>"She scares me, that woman," Ron said. "Is she like that with you three?" he asked Fred, George, and I. We shook our heads.<br>"She loves us more than you," Fred taunted him. Ron scowled and Errol came with a red letter. Ron looked terrified as he opened it.  
>"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"<br>It was Mrs. Weasley's voice, being yelled through the letter! What the-  
>"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"<br>Ally walked over, with her ears covered, and whispered to me, "Cover your ears, it will turn the volume down." I did so and saw that she was right.  
>"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."<br>"Well," Ally said. "You deserved it, Ron."  
>When the bell rang we went to our next class.<br>"Good morning, everyone," Professor Sprout said.  
>"Good morning, Professor Sprout," we all said.<br>"Welcome to Greenhouse three, second years. Gather around, everyone. Today we are going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Professor Sprout said. Like always Hermione and Ally raised their hands.  
>"Yes, Miss Granger," Professor Spout pointed at Hermione.<br>Hermione took along breath really happy about being chose.  
>"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is a fatal to anyone who hears it," Hermione said.<br>"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. As our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they can knock you out several hours, which is why I have given you earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you put them on, right away? Quickly. Flaps tight down and watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply up out of the pot."  
>She took out the Mandrakes. It sounded terrible! Everyone faces were of people who was scared. I putted my hands in my ears. When suddenly Neville fainted.<br>"Neville playing again?".  
>"No miss he fainted."Seamos said.<br>"Well, we will just leave him there." said.  
>The class was over then we went to lunch. At the end of lunch Lockhart called us to show us how to defend us.<br>"Well here I am going to teach you how to defend you" Lockhart said.  
>"That is not going to be fun," I whispered to Ally and Ron.<br>"I know," Ally said.  
>"Well it is going to be fun" Ron said. Ally snorted.<br>"Fun? The guy thinks he's more famous than Harry!" she whispered. "Who is more famous than the Boy-Who-Lived?"  
>"Who has that really bad idea!" I said to Ally.<br>"Well, Lockhart obviously" Ally said.  
>"Well we are only going to watch him get hurt." Ron said.<br>"You look so much like your brothers. I mean George and Fred" I said  
>"I vote that we play him a prank," Ally said. "Who agrees?"<br>"I do," Ron, Harry, and I said. Hermione scowled at us.  
>"Pay attention!" she said. We ignored her.<br>"What prank?" I said." think!"  
>"Well I have an idea but I don't know if it's good." Harry said.<br>"Say it, all ideas count," Ally said.  
>"Well, do you know where Lockhart sleeps?" Harry asked.<br>"No. I'll ask Fred. He knows the castle like the back of his palm," Ally answered.  
>"Well, we can get that magic alarm clock Fred and George was showing us during the summer, put it for the alarm to sound at, like, 3 am," Harry said.<br>"Brilliant! And let's hide it in some place where he'll never find it and let's take away all the candles!" Ally grinned.  
>"That's a great idea!" I said. Ron nodded in agreement.<br>"What do you have against him? Have you ever read his books?" Hermione demanded.  
>"Mione, that guy is a liar who has a huge ego," Ally said. "You should see the video Mum took of him when he tried to mount a broom in school. It shows straight away that all he says about being the best Quidditch player of the wizard world is a bloody lie. Not to mention Mum told me he almost failed most of his OWL'S."<br>"And how does your mum know that?" Hermione asked.  
>"He had a crush on her and told her everything-and I mean everything-about himself." Ally said.<br>"OK... so when are we doing the prank?" I asked.  
>"There was a long silence when we got to lunch I said back and I went to seat with George and Fred.<br>"Hello"George said.  
>"Hey!"I said really happy I don't know why but... I was happy.<br>"Hello, how are you?"Oliver Wood said.  
>"Hey!,long time that I don't see you!"I said.<br>"How are you doing?Are you going to play for the Quidditch season?" Wood asked.  
>"Once in the team, always in the team." I smiled at him.<br>"Well talking about Quididthc I have to reserve th e cort."He said.  
>"Bye see you later." I said.<br>"Sure!Bye"He said.  
>"Hello,Sorry I forgot to tell you hello"Fred was only the second year and I loved Fred!(As a brother).So I went to huge him and I seated next to George and Fred.I knew a long friendship was waiting.<br>"So,do you want to do a prank?"Fred asked.  
>"MM-no sorry."I said<br>"Why not?"George asked.  
>"Well my grades are really low!"I said.<br>"What do you have in defense against the dark arts?"George said.  
>"That is my lowest grade!"I said.<br>"How many?"Fred said.  
>"A 6 out of 8!"I said.<br>"What that is great grade you are just kidding write?"Fred and George said worried at the same time.  
>"Wuajajajajaja you felt for it!"I said."I already did the prank to you guys hahaha!"<br>"But I guess you are going to have a revenge write?"I said.  
>"Nooooo! don't worry nothing is going to happen!"They both said sarcastically.<br>The bell rang and we had to go to our rooms or common we arrived I went with Alicia Spinnet we weren't that good friends but we could said we were firends.  
>"Can I seat here?"I asked her.<br>"Sure!This our common room remember?"She said she was really kind.  
>"Sure and ... well know it is to soon but do you LIKE SOMEBODY?" I asked her. Alicia suddenly got an interest in her shoes.<br>"Do you?" I asked again. She blushed and sighed. "I do," she confessed.  
>"Ohhhh, with who?" I asked, excited. I like to play matchmaker.<br>She mumbled something. "What?" I asked. "I didn't hear you."  
>She mumbled a little louder, but I didn't hear her. "A little louder, please," I said.<br>"I like Fred, OK?" she said. My mouth dropped. "Fred Weasley?" I asked. Hey, I didn't want to believe that a friend of mine liked my best friend's boyfriend.  
>"How many Freds are there here? Of course it's Fred Weasley!" she whisperedyelled.  
>"You do know that he's dating my best friend, right?"<br>"Yes." She sighed again. "But... he's so funny and sweet. Please don't tell them!" she begged.  
>"OK you have my word."I George came and kissed me.<br>"Bye"He said.  
>"Bye"I Fred came and hugged me.<br>"Good night."Fred said."Good night Alicia"  
>"G-good night Fred"Alicia said nervously.<br>"So you like George?"She said.  
>"Yes since I saw him actually we are going out."I said.<br>"Oh interesting, since when?"She said.  
>"Like since Christmas last year"I said.<br>"WOW,how come I couldn't noticed?"She said.  
>"I don't know..."I said."It was obvious. That's what Ally said, anyway. And I'm always around George."I said.<br>"Well ,yes that was kind of stupid not to noticed."She said.  
>"Well it was good to talk to you but,I am really tired I am going to sleep,bye"I said.<br>"Bye,remember not to tell anything."she said.  
>"You have my word."I I was going upstairs I was thinking that maybe I should find a boyfriend for her so that she forgets about Fred and Ally and Fred can be together forever.<br>"Hello!"I said.  
>"Hey!"Hermione said.<br>"Well what have I lost?"I said/.  
>"Nothing but I saw you talking with Alicia"She said<br>"I know she is really friendly."I said.  
>"OH OK never thought about that"Hermione said.<br>"Well sorry I have to go to sleep"I said putting my pajamas on and going to my bed.  
>"Good night"she said.<br>"good night"I said.  
>The next morning I went to break fast kissed George and went to seat with Alicia.<br>"Hello"I said"can I seat here?"  
>"Yes sure"She said.<br>"Well so , what can you tell me?"I asked her.  
>"Well after you went to sleep George went down stairs but I though he was Fred so I went and tolled him ... That if he really liked Ally and he tolled me that he was George so no he loved Ally as a sister but he loved you really much."She said.<br>"OH he is so cute , I am going to tell you something , I hope it doesn't offend you."I said.  
>"Sure I promise"She said.<br>"Well I think that wield Fred is with Ally you should forget him and find another boy because it is going to heart wait and wait and find another guy the 2 minutes I have talked to you,you are a great person just be yourself and Bam when you noticed you will have a boyfriend or somebody that likes you."I said.  
>"Are you sure?"She said getting happy.<br>"Sure! well I have to go with George he hasn't stopped watching me since I seated here."I said.  
>"Go ahead"She said.<br>"Bye"I said standing up.  
>"Bye see ya"She said.<br>I went running where Fred and George were sitting.  
>"Can I seat here?"I asked.<br>"Sure!"George said.  
>"OK"and I seated down.<br>'Since when are you friends with Alicia?"Fred asked.  
>"Since last night,why?"I said.<br>"Because since we started school she likes Fred so.."George said.  
>"Really ?How do you know that?"I asked them.<br>"We didn't knew you just said it!"Fred said.  
>"No!no! don't tell her plies I promised her that I wasn't telling anybody!That is one of the few things I hate about you guys suddenly you make me say things that I am not planing to say!"I said.<br>"Well that is what we do."Fred said.  
>"Yep,and you know that and because of that you love us!"George said.<br>"Who said I loved you guys?"I asked(doing another prank)  
>"You said it."George said.<br>"Well but I only said it so that I could become popular daaaa who would look at one of you?"I 's and Fred's face were sad they had felt for another prank!  
>"Guys you know I love you!Fred ,I love you as a brother and George... I love you as my BOYFRIEND!"I said and I kissed both of them Fred in the chick and George in the lip.<br>"You know who would look to one of you ME!If I weren't recognise you I would like one of you!Your personality is unic and you guys are the best people I have ever met before!"I I finished saying that the bell rang.  
>"Bye see ya in lunch"I said.<br>"See ya !"George said.  
>We went to the class of Lockhart and he started talking about all his books and all his stupis tuff.<br>when that class was over we had quidmithch practices.  
>"Bye Her,see ya."I said.<br>"Bye,good luck"Hermione said.  
>I went with Harry when George and Fred apeared.<br>"Hello"George said.;  
>we were all ready to practice when we saw the slytherin team, go to the direction of the field.<br>"Where do you think you are going?":Wood said when he said that Ron, Ally, and Hermione came close to fight(just in case there was a fight).  
>"To train."The captain of slytherin said.<br>"We reserved the Court"Wood said.  
>"Professor Snape gave us a note"The captain of slytherin said and he gave it to read it and said:"OK".<br>"Woo that is the broom is the fastest one in the world!"Ron said.  
>"Yes it was the present of Draco."The captain said.<br>"And why would he give it to you if he doesn't even play Quidithch"Harry said.  
>"He actualy does he is our new seeker"the captain said.<br>"Yeah that is right at least we have good material."Draco said.  
>"Yes but our team got in not because they had money all of great talent"Hermione said.<br>"Nobody asked your opinion,you flithy little Mudblood"Draco said.  
>"Don't you dare to speak like that to her."Ron said."I fix this one"<br>He tried to do a spell but I don't remember it I am sure he invented when he said it he ween to the other side of the all went runnig to see what had we got near Ron we saw him about to vomit and suddenly he vomited a slug.  
>"What did you do?"I said.<br>"We have to take it to Hagrid's"Harry said.  
>Harry, Hermione, Ally and I took him to Hagrid's and we stood there.<br>"What happened to him?"Hagrid said.  
>"He tried to do this to Malfoy."I said.<br>"Why?"Hagrid said.  
>"Because...Malfoy coled me a mudblood!"Hermione said.<br>"OHHH"Hagrid said.  
>"Mudblood?what is that?"Harry asked.<br>"wizards or witches that are born from non magic persons."Hagrid said.  
>"Like me"Hermione said.<br>"Come here."Hagrid said."Don't you there to think in that not even one minute"  
>"Well sorry I am really hungry and I have a test sorry Hermy,Ronny,Harry,Ally and Hagrid(I still have to find a name for Harry,Ally and Hagrid!)I am going to have lunch,bye good luck with Ron"I said and went running upstairs to go and see George and study for a test I know it sounds mean that I leave Hermione but Harry and Ron are the only ones that can make Hermy stop crying they have a talent with I finally gt to the great hall George and Fred were talking not talking laughing.<br>"Hello,George and you weird thing"I said (the weird thing was"Fred")  
>"Hey!"Fred said.<br>"You know I love you(as a brother)"I said.  
>"Were is Ally?"Fred asked.<br>"Well you saw your brother try to kill Malfoy and ..."I said.  
>"Yes so..."Fred aid.<br>"She let's say she stayed helping Hagrid"I said.  
>"Oh well let me go and look for them is getting late"Fred said.<br>"Bye"I stood up and went to look for his girl friend.  
>"So how was your dark arts class?"George asked.<br>"Like always burring!"I said.  
>"I know,it is actually my worst class!I hated!"George grabbed my hand and said:"Changing of topic,you know what?"<br>"What?"I asked him.  
>"I love you!"He said.<br>"OHHH I know that I am not retarded."I said just joking."I love you too"And I kissed him in the chick just in case Dumbledure appeared and George and I were suddenly Fred appeared with Ally,Harry and Hermione.  
>"Were is Ron?"I asked.<br>"He is in the hospital wing."Fred said.  
>"When is he going to be OK?"I asked.<br>"Well they said by tomorrow or something."Fred said.  
>"Well at least he is going to be fine."Ally said. When she caught Fred looking at her, she rolled her eyes. "He's like a brother to me, Fred. Nothing more." But she did look pleased.<br>"Well I have to go."I said stood and went to the common room to talk with was along way to get there and being alone made it get I finally arrived I said the password and went in when I saw almost all gryffindors setting I saw Alicia sitting with a guy that I didn't I must waved my hand when George entered the common both started walking to each other we seated down and kissed each other like foe 5 mins.  
>"Georgi,I have to go to sleep I am really not feeling well,I have a bad feeling that my dad is wrong."I pulled me to seat down again and maid me lean in his arm.I started to think what could be happening when I opened my eyes I was in my room lying down like nothing had was weird but still I had go to breakfast I wasn't hungry but they had to take I went to the Great Hall when I didn't saw George,Fred,Ally,Harry,Hermione or they all arrived I smiled at them and they ignored me Ally went to seat down and Fred,Harry,Ron and George pased right next to me and they just keeped on the only way I reacted I went running to the bathroom and started crying my heart was brooked my friends were mad at me!When all of them came inside the bathroom and tall ed me they were just duing a prank I stood up and the first thing I did was hug with all my soal George because he was the one that really hearted , boyfriend without talking to me!When I opened my eyes all of them were not there only George was there.<br>"I am sorry!I am sorry bab."He said.  
>"You really hearted me and I am really sad,And I am still shuck.I just have to relax"I said.I stooped hugging him and went running to my Ii arrived to the common room and everybody was there,they all looked at me really Fred,Ron,Hermione and Harry were there I just looked at them and went running upstairs I was really mad at them they had broken my heart!<br>"Umm they all asked me to do this and I really want to do it,we are really sorry"she said.  
>"Well then tell every one that... for me that was not a prank you all beaked my heart you all are part of my life you made me fill really bad and now I need time to think and to fill better."I said.<br>I seated close to the window and started thinking about my dad I was not mad with actually I just had my period and I really missed my dad meeting him was one of the best things ever happened to me and that feeling I got was no a good one.  
>"I have a permission to be hear,look I just want to talk to you."A mysterious voice said.(George)."Listen to me before you open your I have to say is that yes the prank was really bad it was not funny it was not my idea was a Ron's idea I seriously don't why I said yes to the idea.I am really sorry and all of us are you are breaking everyone heart."George said.I gabed his hand and went down stairs to justify myself.<br>"Amber!We are really sorry!"They all said I did was hug was already the night so we stood up until1:00 Am when we all went to sleep.I arrived to my room like always brushed my hair brushed my teeth went to the bathroom putted my pajamas on and went to sleep.

**A/N:**Read my next chapter! Amber Jones 11


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I waked up Hermione was standing up I went to the bathroom and changed to my uniform(Quidich uniform) brushed my hair and putted as a ponytail went to have break fast and seated next to Fred because George was not there he was taking long putting his cloth because he was really tired.  
>"Hello,George how is my best boyfriend?"I said just making Fred believe I was confused.<br>"I am Fred."Fred said.  
>"I know I was just making sure you thought I was confused."I George came walking.I went running to him and kissed him in the chick witch it was hard to reach seens he was so tall.<br>"Hello how are you Georgy?"I asked him.  
>"Good really tired and you?"He said.<br>"Me too."Isaid."but today I wanna play Quiditch with out getting heart."I said.  
>Harry, Angelina, Katie, Wood, Fred, George, and I went to the Quidditch field. When we got there, we saw the Ravenclaws practicing. Ally was flying like the wind. She made goal after goal. She is a really good Chaser. When she saw us, she waved, and yelled, "Hey, guys!"<br>She then turned her attention to Cho Chang, the third year Seeker.  
>"Wood!" Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, yelled. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Maybe they're are spying on us," Michael Corner, the second year Beater, suggested. Ally flew over to him and hit him on the back of the head.  
>"You are a foul excuse for a Ravenclaw!" she scowled.<br>"Ally!" the rest of the team yelled at her. Fred looked ready to murder the whole team, minus Ally.  
>"What? It's true." She smiled at us and landed her broom on the ground. She kissed Fred on the cheek and hugged all of she grabbed Fred's hand and went walking to who-knows-where they looked so cute.<br>"They look so cute."I said.  
>"Not so much like you,I love you "He kissed me in the was looking at us while he kissed me in the Ally and Fred came back.<br>"What the ...?"I asked George.  
>"Yeah,I don't get it neither."George said."<br>"Merlin, you two are dense." Ally rolled her eyes. "I have Quidditch practice, we only went so I could-" She stopped talking, covering her mouth.  
>"So you could what?" I asked."Kiss each other?"I said but just joking.<br>"NO!Stop that!"Fred said.  
>"Besides, look who's talking!" Ally snapped. "You two are always kissing each other!"<br>"WE DO NOT!" George and I yelled.  
>"Yes you do, whether on the lips, cheek, hand, whatever. Point is, you are always kissing," Ally concluded, smirking. Ugh, this is what I get from having my best friend in Ravenclaw.<br>"Well..."George said admitting that it was true.  
>"OK guys the Gryffindor ones lets go to practice."Wood was one of my best friends.<br>"Now, wait a second, Wood," Davies said. "WE got here first, and we are STILL practicing. So get out of the field!"  
>"I booked the field, Davies!" The two teenagers reached for the wands, but someone stepped in between them.<br>"Stop!" a familiar voice screamed. I realized it was Ally.  
>"Get out of the way!" I wanted to scream. Sadly, I didn't.<br>"Fighting will get us nowhere," Ally continued. "How about if we do a practice game? Ravenclaws vs Gryffindor."  
>"No that is a bad idea."Davies said.<br>"What?Are you afraid that we win?"Wood said.  
>"No,obviously it is a great idea lets see who wins at the end."Davies game started the Ravenclaws were really mean so I was afraid that they will throw me in the floor but at least I had George that defended me all the first point the Ravenclaws did it and then they were benning 10-0 but then we took a break and Wood said words to cheer us up (that is why he was the captain).<br>"There is no b***** way I'm doing that!" we heard Ally scream.  
>"Ally, love, calm down," Micheal Corner tried to calm my best friend down. But that only got her pissed off. She got that look in her eyes, which meant that she was going to hex him to oblivion.<br>"Don't," she hissed, "call me love!" She then turned to Davies. "Look, Roger, I am _not_ going to distract Fred just for a practice game! Quidditch was invented for people to have fun! If you suggest that one more _b*****_ time, I will get out of the team! Understood?"  
>Ally, for a 12-year-old, is really scary when she is mad. She made 15-year-old Davies to nod and we continued playing.We started to win point and points and points the game was intense we got 10-10 and the game was over.I got down of the broom and forced Wood to tell Davis that he did a good job while Ally tried to convinced Davis to tell the same thing to kept on walking to talk to Davies and I left Wood walk alone and went running back with was not there the most probably he was with and Ron joined us but George wanted to be only with he went and talked them something and they stopped following grabbed my hand and we both kept on walking he toked me to this place I had never seen before he never tailed me the name but it had allot of flowers and cheesy things but he grabbed one and gave me a flower he looked so cute that is why he was my boyfriend and he kissed me!I love him so much!I stooped kissing him and tailed him.<br>"How about...if we stop kissing each other like for a month so that Ally is not right."I said.  
>"OK but we start from tomorrow."He said and kissed me kissing we went to the Great Hall and when we were about to go in when we so Fred and Ally Kissing I wanted to say something but they looked so cute that I did not wanted to ruin the I pulled George to keep on walking.<br>"Well you see what I mean and then they blame us of kissing us to much."I said to George.  
>"Yeah,but wee still have to do the month."George said.<br>"Yes."I went to have dinner.  
>"Good evening witches and wizards of Hogwarts!"Dumbledure grabbed my hand turned around and said.<br>"This is going to take long."George said.  
>"Well as you all may know we are close to Christmas and we all have to get our grades higher to have a good Christmas and if you put your grades your grades up you could get extra time for Christmas."Dumbledure said.<br>"OK I have a 8 and 8 and 8 and 8 and a 8 so yes I can have extra Christmas."I said while George's face was sad.  
>"What happened?"I asked.<br>"Well my grades are no so high so I can't have so much time with you."George said.  
>"Well,I can help you!"I said."What er your grades?"<br>"Well 5,6 and one 4 listen to me you could go but I can help you get them all into a 8 extra!"I said.  
>"Will you that for me?"George said.<br>"Obviously."I said."Friends and even for a boyfriend and more if it is so special."  
>"OK so when would you help me?"He asked.<br>"I don't know Mondays,Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursdays that is all"I said.  
>"OK that is great."George said.<br>"Yep,but you better put that grades up."I said.  
>"Of course if I have a genius to help."He said.I felt so good in that moment.<br>"Let the banquet begin."Dumbledore said.  
>I grabbed an apple I was not that while I ate my little apple George ate a huge chicken what a difference!Well when I was about to finish Ally and Fred came inside I wanted to go and buther them but well I can't deny they looked REALLY cute.<br>"Well you can't help me that much since I am 4th year and you are in 2nd year,I can ask for help to Alicia she has really good grades. "George said.  
>"Well but... I can help a bit then."I said.<br>"Or I can ask help to Ally she is in 2nd year but still she is a Ravenclaw."George said.  
>"Yes that could be a good idea." I agreed. Ally was really smart for a 12-year-old. She knew stuff that even Fred or George knew didn't know.<br>"Well but I still think that Alicia is a better option sense she is your same grade"I said."She has really good grades."  
>"Well but Ally is a Ravenclaw."He said.<br>"Yes but Alicia is in your same grade just saying or you could ask both of them."I said.  
>"Are you jealous of me spending time with Ally?"He said.<br>"NO! Do you really think that?"I asked him but I guess he was right.  
>"You have nothing to be afraid of you know I love you!and allot I think more than I should."He was so cute!<br>"Hey, guys," Ally said. "I'm not sure if I'm correct, but we you two talking about me right now?"  
>"Yeah," George said, nodding. "I have low grades. I was wondering if you could help me."<br>"You too?" Ally asked. "My boyfriend here," she jerked her head to Fred, "who happens to be your twin, also has low grades and needs my help. I'm willing to do so, but with one condition for both of you."  
>"Which is...?" Fred and George asked at the same time.<br>Ally grinned mischievously. "Both of you can't play pranks for a month while I'm helping you."  
>"NOOOOO not the pranks! Anything than the pranks!" Fred and George cried.<br>Ally shrugged. "You wanted my help, I want you two to stop playing pranks for one month. Just 4 weeks."Ally said.  
>"Well but that is what be love to do."Fred said.<br>"Well sorry then I don't help you."Ally I think that was to much and I think that was an exaggeration I would say 2 weeks they were going to die without doing pranks that was there passion!  
>"Ally, please, not a month without pranking," Fred pleaded, using the puppy dog eyes on her. Ally sighed.<br>"Fine. Two weeks. That's enough. Not changing of mind," Ally huffed. One thing about Ally; she _hated_ it when Fred used the puppy dog eyes on her.  
>"Changing of subject."I said turning to see George so that he would know what I was going to say."We both see you guys kissing each other in the door."George said.<br>"Well but at least we don't kiss each other every single moment!"Fred said.  
>"We don't kiss our selves every single moment!What are we doing right now?"I said.<br>"Not kissing."Fred said with his voice going down.  
>"Now sorry but somebody is calling me it was Alicia.I went and seated next to her.<br>"Hello."I said.  
>"Hey!"She said.<br>"What happened?"I asked her .  
>"I am dating Wood but just to make sure you can't tell anybody!if you do I am going to kill you!"She said.<br>"See what I mean if I wouldn't talk to you,you would still be wanting for Fred!"I said.  
>"And do you find the difference between them?"I said.<br>"NO what meant was that I liked(PASSED)both of them but then I realised that you were George's girlfriend and I did not wanted you to fight or get mad."She said.  
>"Don't worry all peoples like them I am used to that."I said.<br>"Not all peoples just few."She I was just kidding but in a certain point I was right last year there was this weird girl that didn't took her eyes of George.I hated her so much but she still in the school that was the worst thing ever she looked at me weird. And George has had like 100,030,057,450,893,690,857,609,568,549,866,098,756,907,656,750,968,756,875,698 girlfriends no just kidding like 10 that is all counting me but they all have tall en me that with all his girlfriends he wasn't like he is with me and with all them he just lasted like an hour and with me he had already lasted almost one year. all girls from the school though I was going to finish marrying him which after all I don't know yes I love him too much he is part of my life he is just like my dad I just know ed him for one year and I love him more than Oliver and May I had a special connection with them like lets say destiny was biting for me so know them.  
>"Well sorry have to go and seat with George."I said.<br>"Bye see you in the common room."I said.  
>"Bye," Alicia said. I stood up and went to walk to the common room with George, but Ally stopped me.<br>"Can I talk with you for a sec?" she asked. I nodded and she led me to the seventh floor. After walking in front of a weird portrait three times, a door appeared. I gasped as we entered. It was a wide, circular room, airier than any other room I have been in. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble of a beautiful woman.  
>"This place is amazing!" I exclaimed. Ally grinned.<br>"It is an exact replica of my common room," she explained. "The statue is of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of the Ravenclaw house." She pointed to the statue.  
>"I love your common room," I said. "And I haven't even been there!"<br>Ally grinned again, but her grin quickly faded. She sat down on one of the chairs of the tables, and met my eyes dead on. "I didn't do this because I wanted to show you how my common room looks like. I'm here for business. Sit." She gestured at the chair in front of her. I sat down, wondering what possibly she wanted to talk about.  
>"Why are you jealous of me spending time with George?" she asked. The question caught me off surprise.<br>"Well?" she demanded. I thought about it. _Why_ was I jealous of her spending time with George? She's known him since she was 2 and she had dinner at the Burrow about 3 times a week ever since they know each other then why the h*** was I jealous.  
>"To tell the truth, I have no idea," I said honestly. Ally frowned.<br>"You _do_ know, you just don't want to admit it," Ally said, still frowning. I was about to say that that wasn't true, but then a horrible thought came to me. And I realized that what she said was true.  
><em>I was scared that George would dump me for her.<em>  
>Stupid, I know. But Ally seemed so much better than me; smart, pretty, good grades, funny, mischievous, and she's known him longer than I have.<br>"I promise I won't laugh," Ally said gently. "Just tell me."  
>"I... I'm scared that George will dump me for you," I whispered. Ally looked at me, shocked.<br>"I mean, don't deny it. You are so much better than me. You are smart, funny, pretty, you are the 2nd year smarty pants, right next to Hermione, but you still have a good social life, you are great at playing pranks, and you've known him longer than I have. Look at Fred; he told me he liked you since he saw you. I assumed that George would, too," I said sadly. Ally hit me behind the head.  
>"Ow!" I rubbed my head. "What was that for?" I demanded.<br>"For being an idiot. Amber, George fell in love with you the second he saw you. He's like my big brother and I'm like his little sister, along with Ginny. I have no feelings more than sibling love for him," Ally said.  
>"Wait, he is in love with me?" I asked her. Ally snorted. "Yes. It's plain obvious. And he's loved you more than the other 10 girlfriends he's had."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes. Says you're different from the rest of them; in a good way, of course. He says you're beautiful, smart, funny, fierce,you have a perfect smile... the list can go on and on. You probably get my point. Now, I <em>need<em> to tell you what Fred and I did after I walked away with him after I saw you during Quidditch practice."  
>"Ohhhhhh, what happened?" I asked, very excited.<br>"Well, I tried to tell him about my dad being Sirius Black-"  
>"Wait, you dad is <em>the<em> Sirius Black?" I asked. I didn't know! I only knew that he was in Azkaban.  
>"I never told you his name? Anyways, he never did any of those things, but, anyways, back to the topic, I wanted to tell him about my dad being in Azkaban, but then he cut me off telling me that he loved me and that he wouldn't be surprised that if we got married when we grew up. Then he gently kissed me on the lips, and I didn't want to ruin his happy mood. So, we pulled away and started talking for a few minutes, before we went back." Ally finished her story with a dreamy smile on her face.<br>"Well good for you but would you tell me more about George?"I said.  
>"Well to be honest the first day we arrived he told me to introduce you to him because he saw you and felt in love with he said you had a perfect smile,the perfect size his dream girl for many other re sons."She said.<br>"But what else."I asked her.  
>"I can't tell you it is a secret of him sorry,but I can't."She said.<br>"Please!"I said I wanted to know!  
>"I can't he made me promise not to tell anybody."She said.<br>"Plies I promise you that I am not going to tell him that you told me!"I said.  
>"OK,OK,OK I will tell you but if he knows that I talled you I am going to kill you!"She said<br>"I know I don't want him!"I said.  
>"He want to marry you as soon as you are 18!"She said.<br>"Really?"I asked surprised was that true he wanted to marry me!That was definitely one of the best days of my life.  
>"Well Ally I want to go to the common room."I said.<br>"Bye see ya."She said.  
>"Bye."I said when I was about to go to my common room I turned around and said."Do you wanna go?."I said.<br>"Yes I was waiting for you to ask me !"Ally said  
>"Well but first we have to ask a permission for you to go."I said. We started walking to the common room when we entered everyone was so used to sing Ally there we entered the room and I went to seat in George's lap when I remembered that we did not looked for the permition we got out and started walking to the main office, when we passed Hermione, Ron, and Harry, facing the wall that now said, "The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the Heir beware."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!What just happened here?"I asked worried.  
>"We don't know we just arrived."Harry we turned around we saw Filches cat hanging from the wall all peoples of the school started arriving they all looked at us really worried.<br>"You killed my cat,now I am going to kill you!"Filtch said.  
>"It was not us!"Harry said.<br>"Your cat is not dead he has just been petrified"Dumbledure said."And I don't think they would be able to do that."  
>"Everyone to there rooms now!" said when Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ally and I were about to turn around.<br>"Were do you think you are going?"Professor Magonagal said.  
>"Well Ally,Hermione and Amber can go you and you stay here."Dumbledure said pointing at Ron and went running towards the group when we arrived Percy said the password we went in and all of stood together in the common room I went and seated next to George when I saw this girl watching me weird I whispered in George's ear:<br>"That girl is looking at me weird."  
>"Don't worry just smile at her they always get scared."He he said I turned around and smiled at her she still looked at me wired I think she was jealous or something so I stooped looking at her and turned around Alicia was watching me so I called her to come and seat down with came and seated next to us, George grabbed my hand like he could not kiss me or something so that Ally and Fred were not right.<br>"So what did you do?"Alicia asked me.  
>"Nothing when Ally and I arrived Harry,Hermione and Ron were staring at the wall surprised of what they were watching."I said.<br>"Really?"She asked like not beelining me.  
>"Yes I sure for my life"I face tolled me that she did not believed me so I just turned around and started talking with my boyfriend George and his brother Fred.<br>"I swear it was not us."I said.  
>"We know,don't worry."They both said George hugged me and made my head lean in his Harry and Ron opened the door I went running and hugged then I was not the only one Hermione and Ally went to hug them.<br>"So what happened."I asked.  
>"Nothing we are just find Dumbledore says and knows that we are not able to do that."Harry said.<br>"OK that is great!"Hermione said and hugged then talked for along while with George and Fred with professor Mgonagal came and said:  
>"We are thinking that if we do not find the person who is after this we have to take you all out of here."I turned around without words to look at George and all of us had the exact same face except Neville he had a worst lived and all of us went to sleep there was no even one word.I brushed my teeth and went to next morning when I waked up Hermione was not there and no one was in the common room like always Fred and George always went to the great hall really early so I went to the great hall when I arrived yep they were there at least George Fred was not there I went running and seated next to George hugged him seated right in front of us.I started talking because I hated to be quiet and made me remember about suspension of the school.<br>"Well guys look at the good side."I said."They never said we weren't going to be able to finish the school."  
>"Yes that is a great idea how about if I ask about the charmer of secrets"Hermione said.<br>"Yes that is a great idea!"Harry all stud there sitting down and Ally came in crying and Fred came in with a scared face.  
>"What's wrong?" George and I asked. Ally didn't answer. She sat down and started eating.<br>"Another vision of her father," Fred whispered, his face still scared. "But it was worst than the others. She was screaming, pleading to be killed, and she was in even _more_ pain."  
>I remembered the only other time I had seen Ally have one of her visions of her father. It was her father's birthday, and she only winced in pain, fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands.<br>That was so scary this was the second time and I still get really scared not even Fred was used to that and he knew her since he was was scared too I guess they loved each other as a family(and I got jeluse when George wanted Ally to help him.I was so stupid that moment). Back to the topic all of the Gryffindors were looking at Ally really weird so I turned around and made them a face so that they would STOP looking at her I turned around to see the Slytherin table when I noticed Malfoy was looking at me without stopping I got really scared because he kept looking at me.  
>Next to me, Ally didn't say a thing, she didn't even touch her food. Whatever she saw must have been really bad.<br>"Ally?" I said. "Are you alright?"  
>"No." I was scared, her voice sounded lifeless, without emotion.<br>"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Ally shook her head.  
>"I don't want to relive it." I frowned, but nodded.<br>"Well... if you want to talk about it, I'm always available to talk to," I said. She simply nodded and leaned against Fred, closing her ocean blue eyes. I felt my heart breaking for my best friend.  
>"I'm worried for Ally," George said later that day, when we were at that meadow George brought me during Quidditch practice. "I've never seen her like that after a vision," he continued.<br>"Really?" I turned to my boyfriend. "How was she after a vision?" I asked.  
>"Well... when we were younger, after a vision, she would be happy and tell us she saw her dad playing or talking with her, nothing bad. But as soon as she was 9... the bad visions came. They became more frequents, and she couldn't sleep at night. Mary-Ally's mum-gave Ally sleeping pills, she tried everything to make Ally sleep. But they were no good. Ally would sleep for an hour before starting to scream, yelling for her dad. Finally, Mary had no choice but to drug her. Unfortunately, they worked. Finally, when she was 10, she could sleep again without being drugged. No one, not even Ally herself, knew why. But we were grateful. It pained to see my sister like that."<br>"Did she ever tell you what visions she saw?" I asked. George frowned.  
>"No, never. We asked, but she absolutely refused to tell us anything. I don't think she even told her mum. We stopped because Ally is impossibly stubborn," he answered. I nodded. Ally is, like, superb stubborn.<br>I heard voices talking. "Do you hear that?" I asked George. He nodded.  
>"C'mon." George helped me stand up, and we followed the sounds. When we found the source of the sounds, I was shocked to see that it was Ally and George's little sister, Ginny. We inched closer.<br>"So, you are the best Chaser that the Ravenclaw house house have ever seen?"Ginny asked.  
>"Yep," Ally answered.<br>"Your dad would be proud," Ginny said. "He was a Beater in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, right?"  
>Ally winced, but nodded.<br>"Sorry," Ginny said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
>"It's alright," Ally said, smiling at Ginny. "Do you still have that crush on Harry?" she teased. Ginny blushed crimson.<br>"Harry who?" Ginny asked. Ally smiled. "Gin. Don't play the 'Harry who?' game with me. You know I'm talking about Harry Potter, your brother's best friend."Ally said while I turned around to see George.  
>"Did you know about that?"I askedwhispered George.  
>"Yep."He said.<br>"Well then I guess I can trust you."I said.  
>"You did not trust me before?"George said.<br>"NO!"I said.  
>"I am going to kill you"He said(just kidding.)I stood up and started running all over the field when he finnaly got me we sat in the floor and started talking for a long while when I remembered that I was jealous about him spending time with Ally so I tolled him.<br>"I am sorry about being jealous about you spending time with Ally."  
>"No don't worry I would be jealous too."He I was sure he was not going to be jealous.<br>"No it is not write I was so stupid that moment!"I said."It is like you get jealous about me spending time with Fred and it is more stupid if he is teaching me something."I said.  
>"Well I still love you just forget it."He said.<br>"OK"I said and hugged stood hugging for a long time I was about to fell sleep in his shoulder when we heard a scream George stood up and helped me to stand up and went running to were we heard the scream. We went running to the screaming and ran into Ginny.  
>"Ginny, what's wrong?" George asked.<br>"It's Ally!" she said. We ran to where Ginny and Ally were to see Ally on the floor, screaming b***** murder, hugging herself. George was at her side in a second. He touched her forehead, yelped and then grabbed her hand.  
>"She's burning hot," George said. "Amber, get Fred. Ginny, get a wet towel. I'll stay with Ally."<br>We nodded and ran. I entered the common room to see Fred I grabbed his hand and pulled him to come with me.  
>"What is wrong?"Fred asked.<br>"It is Ally she has another vision."I I told him that I was not the one that was pulling him he was the one that was pulling me we were going REALLY we arrived George let go Ally's hand and Fred went running and grabbed her hand.  
>"Pass me the towel!" he demanded.<br>Ginny passed him the wet towel and he put it on her forehead.  
>"You will be alright, that was in the past don't worry he is still alive somewhere,"He said. She stopped screaming and Fred and George helped her stand kissed her. I could barely say that they accuse George and us of kissing so much. She had just have a vision, after all.<br>"Are you are alright?"I asked.  
>"Yes yes don't worry."She said but her voice was she was better I would ask.<br>"Well I have to leave."She started walking and we could notice that she was crying when I was about to go and run to her but George grabbed my hand and Fred went running to her and hugged ,George and I went walking to the school. As we walked, I saw Ally running to that room she dragged me to yesterday. I told George and Ginny I would catch up with them later and ran after her. I saw her slip into the room and I entered before the door disappeared. The room was different. It wasn't like the Ravenclaw common room, but it looked like a familiar living room, with couches and armchairs and a coffee table. I realized that it was the living room of Ally's beach house in France, where we played countless of pillow fights, slept, watched the telly, and did a lot of things during the summer. Ally was sitting in her favorite armchair, staring at a picture while she silently sobbed. I went to her gingerly.  
>"Hi," I whispered. Ally turned around so fast that I got scared.<br>"Hey!"she said.  
>"Can you please tell me what do you see?" I asked.<br>Ally sighed. "Did I mention that you have your father's intelligence?" she asked.  
>"Yes, and I'm proud of it," I said proudly. She smiled.<br>"Well... what I remembered today in the morning wasn't pretty. I saw my father being dragged into Azkaban without a trial by dementors. Mum was trying to do the Patronus Charm to get the dementors away from Dad, but the dementors power were too much. Since I was a baby, I didn't have bad memories, except the one of the Ministry taking away Dad. And then the vision finished. It was horrible." A few tears slipped and fell onto the picture she was holding.  
>"And the vision I had just now was... was the dementors taking Dad in. It was horrible; Mum tried to grab him using her Invisibility Cloak, but it didn't work. It was horrible, seeing my dad being dragged by the foulest creatures on Earth." By now, there were tears falling down her cheeks I putted my hand in her shoulder and made her feel better.<br>"Listen maybe you fill bad about it but just remember it is in the past."I you ever felt that you want to help somebody but you don't have the idea of how or what it is really happening to them?  
>"I know I tried to do that a billion of times but it never works,"She said I was expecting that.<br>"Well to be honest the other day something similar happen to me I felt like my dad was in trouble I have not discovered what happened to him but I am trying to find out."I said  
>"Well you see there is nothing you can do to make you feel better."She said."Listen to me,you are the only person who knows what I have seen not even my mum knows."<br>"Well I know that George tolled me that you never said it to nobody."I said.  
>"ohhhh that boy I want to kill him!"She said."What else do you know?"<br>"Nothing else."I said I don't want George to get in trouble.  
>Ally looked at me, then said, "You're lying. You <em>do<em> know something else, don't you?"  
>"How did you-"<br>"I've spent almost my whole life figuring out whether or not Fred and George were telling the truth or not. If I can see when they're lying, then I can see when you're lying. What else do you know?"  
>"Well..."I said.<br>"Tell me,"Ally said.  
>"What ever you hear don't kill him please I love him!"I said.<br>"I'll think about it, depending of what you tell me," Ally said after thinking about it.  
>"Well... he told me Ginny liked Harry."I said.<br>"That is not it I know you!"She said.  
>"Fine! He tolled me about you having nightmares when you were 9 and that your mum tried everything but only drugging you the way did she really drugged you?"I asked her. I knew right away that I asked the wrong question. Ally's face darken, her eyes practically sparked with electricity. She looked ready to hex me to the oblivion, but she sighed and shifted her gaze to the picture.<br>"Yes."She said through gritted teeth.  
>"Wait a second!I was just kidding."I said in that moment her face came back to normal.I think I made her happy now she did not had that suffer face she had before.<br>"So how is it going with you and George?"She asked.  
>"Well really good actually I think this is going to last for LONG."I said.<br>"Good but,I see something weird between you me it!you are not kissing SO much."She said.  
>"Well we got a distance for kissing so much."I said.<br>"Yes sure and I am the queen of the world! You are after something!"She said.  
>"No nothing!"I said.<br>"Like I tolled you I know when you are lying!"She said.  
>"Well... we made a promise to not kiss for a month to prove that you and Fred were wrong about us kissing all day," I blurted out. Damn it, mouth!<br>Ally raised an eyebrow. Deciding to change the subject, I asked, "Who are in the picture?"  
>Ally showed me the picture. It showed a man, a woman, and a baby girl. The woman had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. The man was rather good-looking, with ocean blue eyes and black hair and a starting of a beard. The baby girl looked about one, with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes.<br>I looked at Ally. "Are those... you and your parents when we were little?" I asked. Ally nodded. "Dad is rather good-looking, isn't he." Ally chuckled, wiping a tear.  
>"Yes I was thinking the same thing."I turned around to watch the clock and saw that if we did not lived in that moment we were going to get in trouble so she made the door appeared again and pulled me to get inside when we got to the school everyone was walking to class.<br>"Just in time"I said.I turned around and saw Fred and George walking to the next class I did not cared that much but when I turned around Ally like in the first year I could see the love in her eyes she was totally in love with Fred and I was totally in love with George.  
>"Come on," I whispered to Ally. "Let's go."<br>She nodded, and we tried to get to our next class unnoticed, but Fred had somehow seen us. I seriously think that boyfriends have a sixth sense, to see when their girlfriends are nearby.  
>"Ally!" he cried. "You alright?"<br>George looked me, and he smiled when he saw me. My heart, as always, started beating faster when I saw him smile,and I had almost 1 year with and I still had the same sensation he gabbed my hand and Ally and Fred keeped on walking when George letted go my hand and lived to another side to go to his next class Ally and Fred kissed that was so cute!When he stoped kissing her she looked like she was in a trance.  
>"Bye see you !"George said.<br>"Bye."I said.  
>"I saw that kiss."I whispered to Ally."And then you say we kiss too much."<br>"C'mon stop doing that promise yes,you kiss too much but you love each other I don't blame you!As I love Fred but we don't show it that way."Ally said.  
>"OK"I was right she was aways right.I was so exited I could finally could kiss George!We entered the class of Professor. McGonagall she was a cat that moment when she transformed into a woman again.<br>"Were is Potter and Weasley?" she asked. We shrugged, then Ally looked at some desk and her face became sad. Professor McGonagall smiled sadly at her.  
>"OK, what's wrong now?" I whispered to Ally.<br>"That used to be Dad's desk," she whispered back. She went to sit there. I personally didn't think that was a good idea but Ally looked a bit better sitting there.  
>"Do you know that were you are sitting was your dads desk?"She asked she surprised me!<br>"Really?"I asked her.  
>"Yes."Ally said.<br>"OK children let me take attendance." was a long list. Ally was so lucky, she was second on the list.  
>"Amber Lupin"<br>"Here."  
>Transfiguration took so long, or maybe it was just still I pay attention since I love the"Congrats"of my dad every year I have a good grade.I was getting dip in the theme when Hermione raised her hand.<br>"Yes, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said.  
>"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said. McGonagall was silent, but then she started talking.<br>"Well long time ago the first owners of the school were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. The houses were named after the founders. Three of them were in peace. One was not."She said."Slytherin thought that wizards and witches will Muggle parents shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts. After many arguments with the others, he left. But before he left, he had a built a chamber in the school, with a creature that only the Heir of Slytherin could control."  
>"What kind of creature, Professor?" Ally asked.<br>"It said that the Chamber of Secrets was the home to a monster." McGonagall said. "However the school has looking and there is no such thing."  
>At the end of the class I went to have lunch like always I seated next to George but this time was different there was this girl that I had never seen before she was like there age Fred and George seemed to like her I was not the only one that thought that because somebody came and pulled me by the arm I got scared but when I noticed it was Ally.<br>"Who the h*** is that girl?"She asked furious.  
>"I do not know but she is like so in love with them"I said.<br>"I have a plan. How about if we go you kiss George and I kiss make her...get in her position."She said."OK?"  
>"Sure!"I said.<br>"At the count of 3. 1...2...3...!"We both went walking when we arrived I kissed George it felt so good after spending like 3 weeks with out we stooped kissing:  
>"Hello!you must be Ally and you are...?"She said.<br>"My name is Amber Lupin."I said.  
>"And who are you?"Ally asked her.<br>"Well I am Fred's and George's cousin I do not know if you know Ginny or Ron."She said."My name is Sophie Weasley."Sophie said.  
>"Ohh.. nice to meat you."I said.<br>"The pleasure is mine."She said."George has spent all his summer talking about his Beautiful annoying actually."I saw that he punched her in her arm.  
>"OWWWWWW"She said.<br>"So are you staying here for a while?"Ally asked her  
>"I am a half blood, but I don't go to school. To dangerous".She Wood passed by our side.<br>"And...who is he?"She said with interest.  
>"He is Wood our coach he is really awesome actually."I he turned around and called me.<br>"I will be right back"I said and went running to another of my brothers.  
>"Hey!"He kissed me in the chick like was really nice with me he always defended me(when George or Fred were not there or he was one of them.)I turned around to see Fred,George,Ally and Sophie they were all looking at Wood grabbed my face.<br>"Hey!listen."He said  
>"OK I listen."I said.<br>"Today I cannot go to the practice because I have allot of homework and..."He said.  
>I interrupting him:"Yeah I got it that happens to me all the time."I said.<br>"I wanted to ask you if you can be my assistant today like if they give me more homework I can tell you what they have to do and I start doing homework and like that."He said."Do you like the idea?"He asked me.  
>"Yes!Sure!"I said and hugged him.<br>"Do you want to go with me to reserve the Court?"He asked me.  
>"Sure."I said.I turned around and.<br>"Just wait a second."I said and went running to the table and explained everyone that I was going right I went back to were Wood was and walked.  
>"So are you going with George?"He asked me.<br>"Really good actually..."I said.  
>"That is great! do you love him too much?"He asked me.<br>"Yes obviously we are almost one year together"I said.  
>"Well that is great we arrived to professor McGonagall's office she was writing something.<br>"Hello,um we were wondering if we can use the court at 4:30?"Wood said.  
>"Yeah sure!"She said she wrote in a huge letter:"GRYFFINDOR" did it so that no team would go and take us our hour.<br>"Well thanks."He said and we went back to the great hall.  
>"Bye!"He said.<br>"Bye see ya."I said.  
>"Hello what did I loose?"I asked.<br>"Hey Amber!"Malfoy said.  
>"Hey"I said.<br>"I have a question."He said.  
>"Sure go ahead!"I said.<br>"Well witch one is the homework?"He asked me.  
>"Well it is allot !you would get scared if I tolled you!"I said."No just kidding pages 500 to 502 that is all."<br>"Thanks!see you."He said."See you loosers."He said to practly to the hall table.  
>"So since when does he have that crush on you?"Sophie asked.<br>"Well I do not know I think it is like..."While I was thinking to tell her the answer.  
>"Since he saw her."Ally,Fred and George said at the same time.<br>"Really?"She asked.  
>"Yes!"They all said at the same time.<br>"Hello Amber."Dean said.I think he had a crush on me too.  
>"And he since when does he have a crush with you?"She asked me.<br>"He does not have a crush on me!"I said.  
>"Emmm yes he does."All of them said.<br>"Like since 8 months"Fred,Aly and George said at the same time.  
>"Hey Amber remember the meeting at the common room"Angelina Johnson said.<br>"Oh yes sure thanks!"I said.  
>"WOW you are kind of popular here" Sophie said.<br>"Well yes but..."I said.  
>"She has a great attitude."Fred said.<br>"Hey Amber!"Cho Chang said she was a friend of introduced her to me and lets say great part of the people I know is because of George he introduced me few abd then I became more secure about myself and I got knew friends.  
>"Hey Amber the Meatting has been canceled."Romilda Vane shouted while she came inside the great hall.<br>"Hey,George."Angelina Jonshon said flirting at my boyfriend!Then in that same instant George grabbed my hand and pulled it on top of his leg after she lived we were still holding hands I could see Ally telling Fred"They are so cute!".This day was wierd everyone talked to mot=re than they did before like before they did not even speak to me!Like I said before I hatre silance so all I did was started talking.  
>"And Sophie were do you live?"I asked her<br>"Well I live in London but this hole time I have lived in France that is why I never saw you before"  
>"And why did you decided to come here?"Ally asked her.<br>"Well I had my favorite cousins living hero so.."She said.  
>"Well are you staying here?"I asked her.<br>"Well maybe if my mom does not get scared."She said.  
>"Well it would be a pleasure,and you will be welcome in Griffyndor."I said.<br>"And in Ravenclaw," Ally added. We looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "She hasn't been sorted yet, so she can be in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor isn't the only house there is."  
>"lets go to our practice!"Wood said.<br>"OK lets go."George st ended up and grabbed my hand.  
>Ally and Fred kissed and said bye to each other.<br>"Can I go?"Sophie asked.  
>"Sure!"I said.<br>"That is great!Thanks"Sophie said.  
>"You are welcome...?"I said.<br>While I was walking with George holding hand Fred was speaking to suddenly Angelina passed right in the middle of George and me trying to break apart and she stood in the middle talking to George.  
>"So what are you doing this Christmas?"Angelina asked.<br>"Well I have planned to spend time with Amber."He said I blushed I loved him so much and he loved me so much!  
>"Well I was planning to do a party it is for couples so you could go together."She said.<br>"Well that is great."He said.  
>"Do you wanna go?"She asked looking at me.<br>"Sure!why not?"I said.  
>"I don't know like people say you hate me..."She said.<br>"NO!who tolled you that?"I asked her but it was actually I did she liked my boyfriend!  
>"Well that is what they say."She said and went running.<br>"Is that true?"George asked me.  
>"NO!"I said."Well sometimes she is annoying like what she just did she brooked our hands together!"I said.<br>"Well but still she is nice."George said.  
>"Like we can hold hands again."He said and hold my hand.<br>"Well, Fred, you were absolutely right. Your girlfriend is really beautiful," Sophie said. Ally blushed.  
>"When have I ever been wrong?" Fred asked, kissing Ally's cheek.<br>"Always," Ally answered, still blushing.  
>"You're smart, right? A Ravenclaw, to be exact?" Sophie asked. When Ally nodded, she said, "Oh my god! Fred has a smart girlfriend! The world is coming to an end!" Sophie pretended to faint. We laughed while Fred pouted like a 5-year-old.<br>"Ally, what are you doing here? Spying for Ravenclaw?" Wood said. Fred looked ready to strangle him.  
>"For your information, <em>Oliver<em>, I am not Roger. I just wanted to see my _boyfriend_ and _friends_ practice. Is it forbidden for people from other houses not watch other houses practice?" Ally asked. Oh, Ally.  
>"No... Amber hey umm remember what I asked you to do?"Wood asked me.<br>" did you asked me to do."I grabbed my nad and pulled me to a side.  
>"I wanna break up with Alicia."He tolled me.<br>"Why?"I asked him  
>"Well because I can't stand ti see her watching at Fred all day long!"Wood said.<br>"Don't be a coward !She was your girlfriend."I said.  
>"Well but still I love her and she does not."Wood said.<br>"How about if you talk to her and ask her to be honest to tell you if she really loved you."I said.  
>"Hey!good idea!I had never thought about is why I love being a Gryffindor because we can solve problems like that of friendship."Wood said."And that is why I love you as a sister."He said and hugged was really a good big brother he protected me just like Fred did.<br>"Me too."I said.  
>"Well thanks see you later."He said and kissed me in the head just like a dad does but he was like my older alder brother that I had was Percy but I never saw him so he did not protected me that much because of he was 16 he was in other part of the school so I almost never saw him but when there was a troll like last year he was always checking if I was there.I went back were Sophie was she was really had the same color hair as the weasleys and brown eyes she remembered me of Ginny she looked allot like her.<br>"Well and were have you lived?"I asked her.  
>"USA and UK actually people always made fun of me because of my ascent."Sophie said."And were have you live."<br>"Only London."I said."I was leading a "normal"life."I said.  
>"And who is your dad?"Sophie asked me."Remus Lupin right?"<br>"Yep"I said."You know him?"  
>"Yes he said he had a daughter so I was anuses to meet her."She said.'And here you are"<br>"He really tolled you?"I asked her.  
>"Yes why?"Sophie said.<br>"No nothing"I said while I was trying to avoid a huge smile getting out of my face.  
>"And yes congrats to both of you Fred George you have really nice girlfriends and you girls should take care of them because they are really special."Sophi said.<br>"Thanks,and I know I would never let go George"I said and grabbed his hand while he kissed my hand.  
>"Wait, did you say your name was Sophie <em>Weasley<em>?" Ally asked.  
>"Yes, why... oh my gods, I know those ocean blue eyes. Ally Black?" Sophie asked. They stared at each other, than hugged like they were best friends.<br>"What is going on here?" Fred asked.  
>"I can't believe it! I thought I would never see you again!" Sophie exclaimed.<br>"Me too!" Ally agreed.  
>"What the h*** is going on?" Fred repeated.<br>"Sophie and I met when we were 8 when my mum and her dad were doing some project together for about a month," Ally explained.  
>We finally arrived to the field and I got on top my broom and started flying the laps of warm-up of course I preferred this labs than the ones I had in PE when I was a "muggle".<br>I was really concentrated when George appeared and I got really scared.  
>"I should call you Snitch or better a Bluldger because you seriously to take people out of there brooms!"George said.<br>"And I should call you lire!"I said and went as fast as I could.  
>"Hey!"He always I was the first one to finish after Harry of-course if I would finish first than him then...<br>"OK great Amber."Wood said and then everyone started arriving.  
>"OK you get your partners and you start passing the ball"Wood said.I would love to be with George but he was the partner of Fred because they played the same thing.<br>"Hey Amber us two?"Katie asked me.  
>"SURE!"I said and I was the partner of Katie it was a long practice.<br>"Well guys I wanted to thank you all for coming all classes and I wanted to apologises of the looses of the practice because of other cheater teams."Wood said. Fred glared at him and pointed to his girlfriend, who was talking with Sophie.  
>"Right... except Ravenclaw, because Ally tries to have an even amount of practice with us," Wood said quickly.<br>George grabbed my hand and we went walking to the great hall.  
>"Hey!"I said to Hermione.<br>"Hello."She said.  
>"How was your practice."I said."Fast."<br>"Great"Hermione said.  
>"I know"I said<br>"I am so hungry I wanna have dinner."I said.I had my hand in my leg when George grabbed we haded under the table.  
>"Hey guys."Ally said.<br>"Hello."Fred said always being the first one.  
>"Hey!"George and I said together<br>"How is it going?"Ally asked to see what George and I were doing beneath the I heard Ally whisperer in Fred's ear."So cute!"George stranded up grabbed my hand and helped me stand up to take me to the secret place he had taken me arrived and tolled me.  
>"Hey!I did not liked what you did the other you should not be jealous because you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met and seen you are beautiful,I love your smile,your size everything!If I could marry you now I would do it! Why would you be jealous of <em>Ally<em>? She is going out with my _brother_-twin, to be exact!-and I would never just take away my brother's girlfriend like that! And I would _never_ dump you for Ally, she is like a sister to me and nothing else."  
>"Wait, how did you know I feared that you would dump me for her?" I asked.<br>"Ally told me," he answered.  
>"I am going to kill her!" I exclaimed.<br>"Whoa! Calm down, I _forced_ her to tell me. I wanted to know," he said."I would never want you to get hurt and much worse because of me."  
>"Oh, George!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much," I whispered in his ear. "I love you more," George whispered in my ear.<br>"Pay up, Fred," someone said. "I win."  
>Fred grumbled, took out two Gallons and handed them to the person, who resulted to be Ally. "And that's why I never bet with you," he murmured. "You<em> always<em> win."  
>"It's in my nature," Ally said, smirking. Then she turned to us. "Go on. Pretend we weren't here." She grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him to somewhere. I looked at George, to see his pale face (the part that wasn't covered in freckles) completely red.<br>George grabbed my hand pulled me up to him and kissed me for who-knows how long all I can say it was long.I stooped kissing him and tolled him I was hungry.  
>"Sure let's go to the great hall."He arrived there and I had dinner I ate chicken and George ate sausages. I was curious to how they tasted, so I asked George if they were good.<br>George nodded. "Here, try some." He handed me one and I gingerly took a bite. Merlin, it was delicious!  
>"Merlin, this is delicious!" I said, and I took another bite. George grinned and after we finished eating, Ally leaned forward (for once, Ally and Fred were sitting across the table from us) and asked, "Are you two ready for the Quidditch game tomorrow? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin?"<br>"Always." George cracked his knuckles. "I want to send a Bludger to Malfoy's head for staring at my girl."  
>He called me my girl! THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS EVER!<br>"I'm with you, Gred," Fred said. "But I want to knock Nott of his broom."  
>"Why?" George and I asked. Ally just blushed and took a bite from her sausage.<br>"Because he likes my girlfriend,and he made my sister fell down from her broom!" Fred said simply.  
>"WHAT?" I screamed so loudly that everyone looked at me. I blushed deep red and whispered, "He was the one who made me fall down my broom? And he likes <em>Ally<em>?"  
>Ally nodded. "Why, I have no idea. But I <em>do<em> know he knocked you of your broom to 'impress' me." Ally put air quotes on the word "impress". "I have no idea why he bothers. I have the best boyfriend I could ask for." Ally kissed Fred's cheek, making him blush crimson.  
>"Fred we are two now."I said.<br>"Sorry we are three now."George said.  
>"Excuse me?"Ally said."We are four bad I am not a griffyndor."<br>"Don't worry we are going to take him down!"Fred turned around to look at him and he was steering at Ally Fred grabbed her hand we all turned around to see at Draco and he was steering at me I got so scared because George grabbed my hand really hard.  
>When I heard:<br>"Hey Amber!Do you want to have dinner tomorrow with me?"Jack Sloper said I had never talked with him before but he was always staring at me so yes he had a crush on me.  
>"No thanks...Remember I have a boyfriend so...No"I said in a nice way so that I would not make him feel bad.<br>"Oh OK tell me when you break up."He said.  
>"Not even in your dreams."Fred,Ally and George said.<br>"Well I am really tired I am going to sleep."I stood up kissed Fred in the chick,Ally in the chick,and George in the mouth and went to the common room.  
>"Hello."Romilda Vane said.<br>"Hi"I said and I went upstairs took a bath and wrote a letter to my dad.

_Dear dad,_

_I wish you would be here at Hogwarts things would be totally better and I would have my family with George are going great. I am the second fastest one in are 5 guys that have a crush on me and my grades are doing well I met this cousin of the Weasley's her name is Sophie and she said you had toled her of having a little I have a Quidditch game vs. the slytherin I am nervous because one of the slytherin the last game I had with them they through me a bludgher in my head and I felt down so..._

_ soon._

_ Love,Amber Lupin._

I putted the letter in my owl's and I saw her go eyes closed solely until I felt asleep.  
><strong>Nightmare:<strong>  
>"Hey Amber!"George said.<br>"Hello George!"I said.  
>"Listen...these last days I have not felt what I felt before for you and...I think it is over."He said.<br>"NO!Please you cannot do this I love you too much!please!"I tolled him  
>"Sorry it is that I like another girl."George said.I came running to my room and I had received a letter saying that my dad had died well they had murdered was the worst day of my life the two persons I loved with my hall heart had died or beaked up with me.I started scramming hitting my bed crying.<br>**END OF NIGHTMARE:**  
>I woke up screaming. All I could see what a mixture of colors and tears. I felt a warm hand on top of mine, and the person said, "Hermione, get George. Give him permission to enter the dormitory. Parvati, get a wet towel. Lavender, get a hot bath going. With bubbles." The person was Ally, who was also holding my hand.<br>"Ally...?" I croaked.  
>"Shhh," she told me. "You need to stay still."<br>"George," I said, "and Dad..."  
>"Calm down," she said. "George and Remus are fine. Hermione is getting George right now."<br>"Here." Parvati handed Ally the wet towel. Ally took it and pressed it against my forehead. I felt a bit better.  
>"Ally, the bath is ready," Lavender said.<br>"Thank you, Lavender. I'll make sure that Terry will notice you," Ally assured her.  
>"How did you get in here?" I asked hoarsely.<br>"I was helping Fred and George with their homework. I came up here to see how your dormitory looked like, and what do I find? My best friend screaming bloody murder."  
>Hermione walked in with George. George was at my side in an instant.<br>"Amber, are you alright?" George asked.  
>"George is that you?"I asked him.<br>"She needs to get the bath. Right now," Ally said, her hand leaving mine.  
>"Can't you see she needs me?" George demanded. Ally didn't look unfazed.<br>"George, she needs to take the bath. It'll make her feel better, I promise," Ally said.  
>"And how do you know that? You've never have a nightmare that made you scream!" George exclaimed. Then he covered his mouth. Ally's eyes filled with tears and before I knew it, she had her wand pointing at George.<br>"Do I need to remind you of the nightmares I had when I was 9? Do I need to remind you that I could only sleep an hour before waking up, screaming for my father? Do I need to remind you that my own mother had to drug me so I could sleep? Do I need to remind you that it was _you_ and Fred who comforted me when I had those nightmares and visions?" she whispered deadly. "George, I've been having nightmares for 3 years already. I've became an expert in nightmares against my will. I know what is good for Amber and what is not. She needs to take the bath. She will be with you later."  
>And with that, she lowered her wand and walked out of the dormitory.<br>George sighed. "Now I'm in her bad side-_again_," he grumbled. "Last time I was on her bad side, she didn't talk to me for three months. She holds grudges for a long time."  
>"Well, you should've said that she had never had a nightmare that made her scream," I pointed out.<br>"Go take the bath," he said.  
>I did so, and saw that Ally was right; the bath did make me feel better.<p> 


End file.
